De la loyauté
by Oceanna
Summary: Jack n'est certainement pas la meilleure personne pour faire des remarques, mais il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas accepter. La manière dont Eleanor traite Charles en fait partie. Ou : Charles et Eleanor, après le départ de Teach et avant l'arrivée de Flint, quand les nuages s'amassent...


_A/N : Cet OS a été dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF où on a une heure pour rédiger un OS à partir d'un mot, ici « Chute ». J'ai immédiatement eu en tête_ Falling _de Florence + The Machine et surtout les paroles : «_ I fell in your opinion when I fell in love with you _» (j'ai chût dans ton opinion quand je suis tombé amoureuse de toi). Ceci explique mieux le lien entre cet OS le thème qu'un grand discours._  
 _Enfin : Jack est biaisé, en tant que narrateur et aveugle à toute la dimension d'Eleanor-face-aux-hommes-et-leur-sexisme._

* * *

Il sait que franchement, il n'est pas le mieux placé pour faire un commentaire. Il sait bien ce que les gens disent d'Anne et lui il sait bien que la réalité est éloigné de leurs idées.

Le problème, c'est qu'il est certain que ce n'est pas la même chose pour Charles et la Guthrie. Enfin, sous certains aspect, il peut supposer que si, c'est la même chose, que lorsqu'ils ont finit de baiser, il échangent quelque chose qui dépassent la jouissance partagée. Ce serait insulter l'intelligence de Charles de penser autrement : il a toujours été capable de voir à travers les apparences. C'est pour ça qu'il a gagné son respect et sa loyauté au fil des ans. Et il peut bien admettre dans ses meilleurs jours que Charles a des raisons d'être fasciné par Eleanor.

Le problème, dans Charles-et-la-Guthrie, c'est que Charles a perdu son respect lorsque cet imbécile s'est mis en tête qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Avant, Charles était un capitaine qui avait gagné son poste et le respect de Teach à la force des poignets et de son talent. Un de ceux qui allaient bientôt compter sur Nassau, un de ceux dont la famille Guthrie serait bientôt obligé de ne pas ignorer l'opinion. Et ce con a eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux d'elle, et il est passé de cela au statut de chien fidèle. Ou moins.

Jack n'a rien contre les chiens fidèles. Il est celui de Charles, pour toutes les fois où il rêve de commander sa propre flotte. Mais la différence entre Charles et la Guthrie, c'est qu'elle n'a que faire de sa loyauté. S'ils se font prendre, Eleanor ne fera pas plus que quelques discours à ses autres capitaine pour les inciter à bien choisir leurs prises. Elle les laissera se faire pendre et n'en perdra pas le sommeil, même si Charles a partagé son lit pendant des mois maintenant et qu'elle a réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle tenait à lui. Même si elle sait que Charles serait possiblement capable d'aller décrocher la lune parce qu'elle lui aura fait croire qu'elle en a besoin et qu'elle ne se gêne pas pour utiliser cette information.

Et il veut bien beaucoup : il veut bien qu'avec la fierté de Charles et de la Guthrie, ils s'accrochent régulièrement et il veut bien croire que ça rendre les choses plus intéressantes sous les draps pour eux. Il veut bien qu'avec leurs positions mutuelles, les conflits d'intérêt abondent et jamais au bon moment. Il veut même bien admettre qu'avec la manière dont ils dépendent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, rajouter une liaison est une recette explosive. Et que tout ça existera toujours.

Non, ce qui l'énerve malgré l'indifférence de Charles, c'est qu'il est presque certain que la Guthrie lui fait payer régulièrement de dépendre de lui parce qu'elle se sent obligée d'être en guerre contre toutes les personnes sur l'île qui osent remettre son pouvoir en question. Et Charles, généralement, accepte ça comme si c'était normal. Oh, il peut bien redresser le dos, se rendre jusqu'à la taverne et crier et rappeler à tout le monde qu'il est le grand méchant Charles Vane qui fait trembler les mers, mais après avoir bien crié, bien baiser, il accepter la dernière de la Guthrie comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

À d'autres ! Il connaît Charles. Ils se ressemblent sur ça tous les deux : ils ont une revanche à prendre sur le reste du monde. Jack veut prouver que l'Histoire ne l'avalera pas, et Charles veut prouver qu'il est libre. Libre, oui, avec une putain de chaîne qui s'appelle Eleanor autour du cou, qu'il traîne partout en refusant d'admettre son existence. Les autres sont contents de faire la même chose, parce que bon, personne n'a envie d'un Charles Vane en colère contre lui, merci bien, mais Anne ne se cache pas de lever les yeux au ciel et lui non plus. Ils ont admis tous les deux que c'est une bataille perdue et que Charles fera toujours ce qu'il veut concernant la Guthrie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas beaucoup.

Et parfois, Jack se demande s'ils ne devraient pas trouver un autre revendeur, quitter Nassau pour une autre île. Le jour où Eleanor décidera d'éliminer Charles comme elle a fait tomber Teach, cet imbécile lui aura assez montré son ventre pour qu'elle sache où et comment frapper. Il peut se rassurer qen se disant que Charles n'est pas Teach et qu'il est rarement aveuglé pas son sentimentalisme – sauf à l'endroit de la putain de Guthrie – mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

La seule chose dont il peut être certain, c'est que s'il est encore là quand cela arrivera, il se débrouillera avec Anne pour faire payer la Guthrie.


End file.
